


Tender Love and Care

by Kira_the_Cat



Series: Alvarez Family Fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Babies, Age Play, Breastfeeding, Cribs, Diapers, Fluff, Lactation, Loving Parents, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Breastfeeding, Nursing, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Sick Fic, Teenagers, Teens acting like toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, WAFF, Weird Hair Colors, Werewolves, baby blankets, bottles, pull-ups, strollers, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of sweet and fluffy age play stories centered around a fictional family of werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr. Daddy to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me playing in my own little universe with characters my best friend and I created for our RPs. Castiel is not the same as SPN verse Castiel. only the names are, same applies to Ven. We just really liked the name when we were creating the former and the latter also doubles as a real life nickname.
> 
> The family hierarchy is as follows;
> 
> Grandparent: Leon-old for a werewolf  
> Parents: Izadora and Castiel-in their thirties  
> Oldest: Kaze-20  
> Middle: Kira-19  
> Youngest: Ven-16
> 
> Any and all other characters, personalities, ect. belong to myself and my friend. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

It was a quiet Saturday morning in the Alvarez house. Castiel had gotten an early start at seven and was relaxing on the couch with a cup of coffee. He was absentmindedly flipping through the channels when he heard someone coming downstairs. Turning, he spotted his oldest son wrapped in a blanket looking absolutely miserable. 

"Daddy..." he whined pitifully, storm blue eyes welling up with fat tears as he coughed and sniffled. "I don't feel good." Castiel quickly got up from the couch and pressed a hand to his forehead, recoiling a bit at the higher-than-usual temperature. Werewolves naturally ran hotter than humans and as such rarely if ever fell ill, however there were a few sicknesses only werewolves could get, one of which was Lupine Flu; a sickness much like human influenza that caused fever and other symptoms. Usually it didn't affect adult werewolves, as their stronger immune systems could easily fight off the disease, however there was the occasional exception and pups and juvenile wolves were known to get it routinely. Kaze was clearly no exception despite being the only one of the three pups who rarely got sick. In any case, Castiel picked him up, cradling him close as he started sobbing and coughing again.

"Shhh. Don't worry, daddy'll take care of you today Kaze." He said soothingly. He crossed the living room into the kitchen to fix his sick boy a bottle of milk and get some fluids into him. Kaze just laid limply against him, whimpering and wiping his nose on his sleeve. Castiel hummed softly as he took the bottle from the microwave and sat Kaze down on the couch. "Stay here and drink your milk bud. Daddy's gonna go get some stuff to make you feel better." Kaze nodded, suckling on his bottle as Castiel ruffled his hair.

He headed upstairs to get a few of Kaze's favorite toys, an extra blanket and some pillows, the playpen, and some vapor rub for his chest before giving his wife, who was visiting her sister with their other two children, a call.

"Hi honey, enjoying your Saturday?" His wife's lovely voice cheerfully asked.

"Somewhat love. Kaze's sick with Lupine Flu and I figured I'd give you a heads up in case Kira or Ven catch it." He said, grabbing a few diapers from the nursery attached to their bedroom.

"My poor baby. Make sure he gets his rest. I'm glad I pumped out those few extra bottles last night." She said. "Remember, he likes peach baby food when he feels too little. And he likes his stuffed bunny when he takes a nap. And don't forget to try and get some toast into him. Should I just come home?" Castiel chuckled.

"I have it under control Izadora. Just enjoy your day with the kids and your sister." He said. "I'll take good care of Kaze, promise."

"Alright, just call me if you need anything." She said. "Give my baby kisses for me." He said he would and hung up, heading back downstairs with his supplies. Kaze was laying on the couch, nibbling on the bottle's nipple and breathing a little hard.

"C'mere buddy." He said, sitting him up so he could rub his chest down. "This'll help keep your nose and throat clear." Kaze wiggled around a bit, not really liking the cold feeling of the rub on his chest. Once Castiel finished he laid him down on the couch, getting a whine when he started putting a diaper on him. "Its just in case bud. Daddy knows you aren't a baby."

"Not a baby." He stated firmly, still nibbling on the bottle. Castiel simply chuckled and helped him pull his Superman pajama bottoms back on. He opened up the playpen, sliding it into the middle of the floor near the couch and in view of the TV. He lifted Kaze up and set him down with his blanket and gave him his bunny.

"Stay there kiddo, daddy needs to get something else." He said, taking the empty bottle into the kitchen to rinse it out while he looked for some teething cookies he knew were in the cabinet. At least if Kaze had something small and a bit sweet to nibble on it probably wouldn't bother his stomach too much. He took the box back into the living room and turned on some cartoons, giving a cookie to Kaze as he laid curled up under his blanket.

They got halfway through two episodes of PAW Patrol before Castiel heard soft snoring coming from the playpen. He peeked inside and smiled a bit as Kaze slept, cheeks flushed and lips parted. He gently tucked the blanket around him tighter, getting a tiny whimper from his sick pup. He checked his diaper, finding it wet and quickly changed him leaving him to sleep for a few hours.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

It was a little after two in the afternoon when Kaze woke up again, feeling much worse then when he had fallen asleep. His stomach cramped painfully, his throat was drier than the Sahara desert, and his nose felt like there were two thick snot corks blocking it. He started coughing, rougher and harder than he had before he threw up all over the bottom of the playpen.

"Daaadddyyy...." he cried weakly, trembling all over as he kept coughing. Castiel, who had been in the kitchen making a late lunch felt his heart breaking a bit at the pitiful state of his son.

"Oh buddy....come on, lets get you cleaned up." He said as Kaze cried in anguish. He picked him up and raced to the bathroom, putting him down in time to dodge another surge of sick as Kaze curled around the toilet. Castiel offered comfort as he started running warm water in the huge claw foot tub with plenty of toys and bubbles, anything to help his little boy feel better. Kaze sobbed softly as Castiel undressed him, noting that the vomiting kicked up a wave of diarrhea as well, before lowering him into the tub. He used a lavender scented soap and lion shaped bath mit to gently clean him up before wrapping him in a towel and getting him in clean pajamas and a diaper.

Kaze didn't whine about the diaper this time, too drained to do much but barely keep awake. A pacifier was popped into his mouth and he lazily suckled on it as his father's warm, soothing voice lulled him back to sleep. He slept for several more hours, occasionally waking up to drink down some milk being offered to him. When he finally did come out of his flu induced sleep he still felt sick but not as bad as before. He looked around sleepy as he sucked on the pacfier he barely remembered being given.

"Daddy?" He called, throat still a bit dry and raw from earlier. Castiel poked his head into the living room.

"Hey bud. Feeling any better?" He asked with a smile. Kaze nodded as he yawned, rubbing at his eyes. "Think you can get something to eat down?"

"Milk and peaches daddy?" He asked, needing something light.

"Coming right up kiddo. You just rest." He said. Kaze laid his head back down, dozing off when Castiel cradled him close to feed him some strained peaches. Once those were gone he lazily nursed on the bottle until sleep took him over again. Castiel smiled, pressing a kiss to his boy's temple as he slept.

Kaze slept the rest of the night feeling warm and safe in his daddy's arms. When he woke up the next morning, his mother was hovering over him with a smile.

"Morning mom." He said around a yawn, stretching his limbs out. "Where's dad?"

"In bed asleep." She said, running her hand through his hair. "I see you're feeling better. Daddy took good care of you didn't he?" Kaze smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He did a great job. Can you tell him I said thanks?" He asked. She kissed his forehead.

"Of course. You just get over the rest of that flu." She said. She closed the door behind her and let him rest. Kaze yawned, curling up on his side with his bunny, thinking he was the luckiest boy ever to have a daddy like his.


	2. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izadora and Castiel take the pups to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a bit of worldbuilding in this chapter. Bear with me and let me know if things need further clarification. Thank you.

The morning after Independence Day was not all that eventful at the Alvarez home. After spending the day playing games, cooking out and launching fireworks the pups and their parents were understandbly exhausted. As sunlight streamed through the windows, the family started getting up. Castiel rolled Kaze, who was stretched across his chest and clutching an exhausted sparkler stick, onto Izadora's side of the bed where he grumbled and threw a leg over Ven who was sleeping upside down with a foot shoved under the pillows. He chuckled and shook his head, standing and stretching his arms above his head. While the boys slept, he headed into the nearby nursery to check on his daughter. Izadora was already awake and cradling Kira in her arms as she nursed her, the sound of snuffling, suckling and swallowing floating in the air as Izadora cooed at the pup. Castiel smiled, loving how motherly his mate was.

"Good morning Izzy. Morning Kira." He said with a smile, walking over to the oversized cherrywood rocker Izadora was sitting in. Kira squirmed around, reaching her arms out.

"Daddy, up." She said. He smiled down at her.

"Finish your breakfast first." He said. She turned back into her mother's breast and started nursing again while they talked. "So what do you say we take the pups down to the local pool? I know we just had a pretty big day yesterday but pools are relaxing and it'd be nice to get out while I still have a few more days off."

"Sounds like a great idea hon. You go wake the boys while I finish feeding Kira." She said, kissing his cheek. Castiel headed back into the master bedroom to find the boys shifted into another odd angle.

"Alright boys, up and at em." He said, detangling the two. They both groaned and whined, not wanting to get up. Castiel lifted them both up and carried them down the hall to the bathroom so they could get ready. The pool opened in an hour and it was already eleven am. If they wanted to beat the crowds of other wolves for a nice spot. He dumped the boys in the tub and scrubbed them both up, dodging half hearted splashes of water and bubbles. Once they were clean and more awake, they raced down the hall towards their room to pick out their swim trunks.

"I wanna wear the Pokèmon ones daddy!" Kaze said, digging around in the closet for their beach ball.

"Alright. Ven go pick out your trunks. Come here Kaze." He said. Judging by Kaze's eagerness to get ready and Ven's easy compliance to get dressed on his own they were likely playing at three and six respectively. He grabbed a pair of water wings and a swim tube for Kaze to pack in the beach bag. While he and the boys finished getting ready, Izadora had finished feeding Kira and laid her down in the crib so she could start prepping a diaper bag. Kira played the littlest of the three of them, content to be cuddled and cooed at while her brothers favored being rambunctious and precocious toddlers. Izadora smiled over at her baby as she gnawed on a board book and smiled back.

"Lets get you ann nice and cleaned and pick a pretty swimsuit for you." She cooed, taking Kira into the bathroom. She popped the baby seat into the bottom of the tub and lowered the pup in. Kira babbled and splashed like the happy baby she was at heart while her mother washed her up. Once she was clean and wrapped in a towel it was back into the nursery and over to the closet. Izadora picked out a cute peach colored one piece suit with polka dots and a frilly little skirt attached. She dried her off, laying her down on the changing table and sliding on a swim diaper. She blew a raspberry on Kira's belly, getting a squealing giggle from her before sliding on her bathing suit.

With the baby dressed Izadora put her in her bouncer chair so she could get herself dressed and ready. She took a quick shower and put on a maroon colored two piece swimsuit. She pulled a pair of shorts on over the bottoms and donned a sunhat before grabbing Kira and going to look for the boys. With the whole family ready, they loaded up the car and headed to the pool. Their quaint little community of werewolves settled in an out of the way part of Montana was bustling with summertime activity. Wolves of all ages and dynamics were enjoying the warm weather and the calm their community offered. Most of the residents were Alphas and Betas but Omegas were also known to live here. Unlike most packs and communties, age playing was common place. Most Alphas usually had Betas or Omegas they took care of or that took care of them. It wasn't unusual to see wolves in their twenties and thirties being pushed around in strollers or being carried in specially made slings and playing with toys or drinking from bottles. It was a normal part of the routine for most wolves. Soon enough they reached the pool and parked, heading inside. The pool here was unique in that it wasn't just huge, there was a section with a sand pit that was pretty much a mini beach. As expected, there were plenty of other wolves, pups and psuedo-pups as well, playing in the water and generally enjoying the warm day. 

Izadora put Kira down in her stroller and wheeled her over to the beach area, spreading out a towel to sit on while the boys went racing into the water. Castiel ran in right after them, the three of them splashing about like lunatics. Izadora laughed and took Kira out of her stroller, making her way to the shallow end of the pool with her.

"Okay baby, in we go." She cooed, lowering her down into the water. Kira whined a bit, kicking her legs a bit once she was seated on her butt in the pool. Izadora got in after, giving her a rubber duck to chew on. It was made of the high grade yet still flexible type of rubber most dog toys were made of but made specifically for werewolf pups. Kira chewed it either way, the poor duck's beak looking like a jagged nightmare as she splashed it around in the water.

"She's adorable." An older beta woman said with a smile as she and her husband walked by. "How old is she?"

"Depends on how old she feels." Izadora joked. "But today she's just a little under two. Isn't that right my widdle cuddle pup?" Kira giggled at her mother and grinned.

"Such a cutie. I'd love to babysit for her and your lovely boys." She said. "I run a daycare a few blocks from here, you can't miss it. Stop by and let me know if you're interested in a sitter during the day." She waved at Kira and handed Izadora a business card to stick in her purse before she and her husband went on their way. The rest of the day was uneventful and by the time the sun started setting they were ready to head home. They packed the kids into the car, all three of them tanned, falling asleep and smelling of chlorine as they headed home.>

"That was nice. We should do that again when I've got more time off." Castiel said with a smile.

"We should but lets talk about that after we get the pups home and in bed." She said.

"Maybe next time we can do it without the kids and maybe add a little skinny dipping." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"If you're not careful we might end up with more than our three." She said. "But a nice vacation without the kids would be nice. Maybe your dad would be willing to take them for a weekend." She said.

"Its worth a shot to ask, but lets get our kids in bed." He said. They pulled up in the driveway and carried the kids inside, cleaning them up and getting them tucked in bed before turning in themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, headspace ages in contrast with regular ages and dynamics. *note base ages are in human years. Werewolf aging will be explained in detail at a later point.
> 
> Kaze- Alpha age 20. Plays anywhere between 3-5 years.
> 
> Kira- Alpha age 19. Plays anywhere between 1 1/2-3 years.
> 
> Ven- Beta age 16. Plays anywhere between 4 1/2-6 years.


	3. Sand Storms and Tropical Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm comes to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to take Jojo's advice and add some more interaction with the parents and their babies since its lacking right now. There's only so much I can do with a phone sadly but I have a laptop so yeah. Also, this chapter's title is a shout out to my sister's penname on Fanfiction.net, SexySandStormsandTropicalRains. I liked the way it sounded given the overall plot of this chapter.

"Alright boys, time to come in for lunch!" Izadora called from the back door, holding a basket of the day's laundry that had been drying on the nearby line. The day was starting to turn grey and windy, a sure sign a storm was rolling in. She wheeled Kira's bouncer back into the den with her foot and set the basket of laundry down to be folded later as the boys came rushing in from the backyard.

"I want peaches Mama!" Kaze said, climbing into his booster seat at the table. "And cake!"

"I want pizza and cookies and candy!" Ven chimed in. Even though he played at an age much older than his two actual older siblings, didn't mean he wasn't above pleading for candy when the opportunity presented itself.

"Ven you can have pizza and Kaze you can have peaches but no candy right now. You both already had a brownie each today." Izadora said, putting some pizza rolls in the microwave for Ven and getting a jar of peach baby food from the cabinet. Even though Kaze was on solid foods for the most part, unlike Kira who preferred to nurse and sometimes substitute with baby food, Kaze had a sort of addiction to peach flavored baby food. Which struck them as odd as he didn't play any younger than three and had no interest in doing so. While they didn't push him to try and play younger, since Kira on her own was enough of a handful, they did try to get him into other baby foods but still he stuck to the peaches. "Go wash your hands while I finish getting lunch together."

"But my hands are clean Mama." He said, holding his dirt stained hands up. Izadora gave him a look and he pouted. "Fine."

"Ven, go make sure your brother actually washes his hands and wash yours too." She said. Ven sighed and both boys trudged off to the bathroom, grumbling a bit. She shook her head and picked Kira up after putting the food for the boys down on the table. "Okay baby, lets get some lunch into you too." She hummed and cooed as Kira nursed and the boys rushed back into the kitchen to eat. While everyone was having lunch, the front door opened and Castiel came in, hanging his coat in the closet near the door.

"It looks like its about to downpour out there." He said, kissing Izadora on the cheek and Kira on the head. "I think we should order in tonight in case the power goes out."

"Ooh, ooh! Can we have pizza daddy?!" Ven asked excitedly, as it was his favorite food and sometimes the only thing they could get him to eat on a good day.

"Sure thing puppy." He said with a smile. He was feeling hungry for some pizza anyway and swiped one of Ven's pizza rolls, getting a frustrated whine and growl from the pup. He chuckled as Ven hoarded the rest of them in his shirt and hid under the table, fiercely protecting his food. "I'm sorry, you can have an extra slice of pizza tonight if you come out from under the table." Ven growled a little, still very protective of his pizza rolls, but crawled out from under the table anyway. "There's my good by." He said, ruffling his hair. As the day wore on the weather outside was starting to look worse and worse. The pups were stuck indoors for the rest of the day, which didn't sit well with them as they were all rambunctious little monsters. Kira sat by in her bouncer, teething on her favorite rubber duck while Ven and Kaze fussed over who's turn it was to play with the giant Megazord toy they had.

"It's _my_ turn Kaze!" Ven growled, the two boys tugging on the toy with equal amounts of strength.

"No it's _my_ turn Ven!" Kaze protested, yanking harder on the toy. Suddenly a large bolt of lightning lit up the room scaring all three of the pups along with the resounding quake of thunder. The toy was quickly forgotten as they boys went scurrying for cover and Kira started to wail as another bolt screamed through the sky and rain splattered against the windows. Izadora and Castiel came into the living room, spotting the boys under the coffee table and Kira was crying in her bouncer.

"Shh, daddy's got you princess." Castiel said as he lifted Kira up.

"Wightning scawy." She sniffled, hiding her head in his chest and chewing on her duckie.

"I know it is baby." He said, rocking her a bit. "Come on, help daddy get some blankets and pillows so we can snuggle up with mommy, Kaze and Ven in the living room." He took her upstairs to grab as many blankets and pillows they could before heading back down to the living room where Izadora was soothing the boys who were still a bit shaken up from the lightning. "Stay here with mommy, daddy's going to get more pillows." He said, putting Kira down on the floor next to Izadora before returning upstairs.

"Come here boys, help me spread this out on the floor for us all." Izadora said, grabbing a large comforter. Kaze and Ven grabbed two ends and spread it out on the carpet, surrounding it with pillows before getting on the blanket themselves and getting comfortable. Izadora laughed a little and laid down with Kira snuggled firmly between her and Kaze. "Are you boys cozy?" She asked, spreading another blanket over them as her mate brought more pillows and blankets for their makeshift nest. Kaze and Ven nodded, the two boys giggling as they hid under the covers and tried to surprise their father when he came back with the cushions on the couch to add to the nest. They waited and jumped out at Castiel's feet. The alpha wolf let his pups latch onto his feet with a chuckle, dragging them around the living room as it continued raining outside. Izadora laughed, looking down at the wide eyed pup in her arms before leaning down to nuzzle her. Even though they weren't actually pups anymore, ever since they had started the age play with them they all carried a distinct pup-like aroma and Kira smelled the most like an infant, scenting of baby powder, diaper cream and milk more often than not. It was a scent that put both parents at ease especially during moments like these where they were never closer to their children. To the world outside their small town they probably looked like absolute anomalies, but away from the human world where they were among others who also indulged in their inner child or allowed others to indulge it was heaven and both of them would never have it any other way.

After a while of play wresting with the boys and watching Kira chew on various soft toys, the pups all fell asleep while rain continued to batter the windows.

"I love getting to do this with them." Izadora murmured as she gently stroked Kira's cheek while she slept.

"I know. They're so much more relaxed when they get to just be pups." He said. "Its definitely worth it." They let the pups sleep while they chatted about their day and caught up on some things. Izadora was folding the laundry to be put away later while Castiel was fixing up some broken toys he kept meaning to fix for the pups. Suddenly a loud burst of thunder and a large bolt of lightning crackled through the sky, causing Kira to wake up and start whimpering before slowly bursting into tears.

"Oh baby, come here." Izadora said, picking her up and rocking her a bit. "Shh now, sweetheart, shh. Mama has you. How about a lullaby?" She held Kira close, cradling her like one would an actual infant and gently bounced her up and down.

" _Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines Ding ding dong, ding ding dong._ "

Kira whimpered a bit, snuggling her head into the crook of her mother's neck as she continued softly singing to her and rubbing her back. She mumbled something as she slid her thumb into her mouth, slowly drifting back off to sleep. Izadora smiled and laid her back down with her brothers, kissing their foreheads before letting them all sleep peacefully. Outside, the storm finally started to let up, the stars and the moon finally emerging from behind the clouds.

"You know Izzy, its funny." Castiel said with a wistful smile, getting a look from his mate. "The storm. While I'd usually just chalk it up to Mother Nature being fickle, I'd honestly say that storm was fated to happen. It gave us a chance to really spend time with them like this. I know they're in this mode all the time but how many times do we as a family get together and just relax?"

"I know what you mean. I think you're right about the storm hon." She sad with a smile, watching as her three pups snuggled together and slept without a care in the world. "It should rain like that more often. I don't think the kids would mind having to play indoors, not when we can spend the time together." With that, the two alphas got into the nest with their pups and let themselves fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. This went a little away from where I wanted and I put in somethings I'll probably end up explaining next chapter.


End file.
